


In My Head

by DesMurphk



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: 10k's POV reflecting on his time with Murphy as the man could read his mind.





	In My Head

Nothing I ever said was enough for you. You always took others’ words over mine. If you saw me do something, that spoke more to you than I ever could. But, the constant attention was… nerve wrecking. So I tried freezing as if that would preserve any remaining strength of will against you. I can’t tell if having you in my head was something I felt relief for or something that made me want to die.


End file.
